Bombarded
by Lucas23
Summary: A suicide bomber blows up inside NCIS headquarters. Why? Who will survive? The whole crew. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Bombarded

Bombarded

Attacked

"Toooooooonnnyyyyyyy!" Ziva yelled as she jumped on top of him. She grabbed him by the waist and tackled him to the ground. Tony had heard the shots and had been spinning around to see where they were coming from, but Ziva had been prepared. The bullets that the shooter had fired passed harmlessly into the wall Tony had been facing.

They both pulled their guns, but not fast enough. The shooter had moved behind a desk. He tipped it over to use it as a shield. Tony and Ziva fired at the desk, even though they knew their bullets wouldn't go through it. The shooter stood up and returned fire. Ziva screamed out in pain as a bullet pierced her right thigh.

By now more people had noticed what was happening. It almost seemed unfair. A room full of specially trained agents against one man. That wasn't the case though. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, allowing two men with automatic weapons to open fire. Agents turned to meet the new threat but were quickly gunned down. The fight was now fair.

Gibbs and McGee burst out of MTAC guns drawn. They fired down on the first gunman from behind. Two shots to the back of his head ended his reign of terror. A new threat emerged though. A sniper round shattered the window. The round entered a security guard who had just joined the fight. He spun around and fell to the ground, not moving.

The two gunmen with automatic weapons began to advance forward. Ziva fired at them as she lay bleeding on the ground. She hit one in the chest and the other in the leg, but not before they were able to return fire. A round entered her right shoulder and another hit her in the foot. A seemingly pointless shot, but it hurt like hell.

"Three down, one to go," Gibbs yelled to everyone as he fired a round into the third gunman's skull. Or so he thought. A man walked into the room with a trench coat. Before anyone could fire he thrust open his coat to reveal a bomb. Gibbs looked closer to see a timer. Only fifteen seconds left.

"Tony, grab Ziva and get out it's got a timer!" Gibbs yelled. Tony grabbed Ziva and looked around for escape options. All were too far except for one. He grabbed her in his arms and jumped out the window.

"McGee, get over here!" Gibbs ordered. He opened the door to MTAC and thrust him inside. The door began to shut. There was a flash of orange as the door slid shut. The room shook and things began to fall. The last thing McGee remembered before blacking out was Gibbs throwing himself over McGee.


	2. Death

Death

"Sir, Mr. Gibbs sir. Can you hear us?" the nurse asked Gibbs as he was being wheeled in on a gurney.

"Ot… others," he managed to stammer out as his eyelids barely opened. Bright light flooded his retina and forced his eyes to close again.

"How… are… others?" he asked.

"There's some wounded; but, most are dead. The bomb collapsed the entire building," the nurse stated. Gibbs let out a tear then passed out again.

"Ziva! Ziva!" Abby yelled as she ran into Ziva's hospital room. She ran up to Ziva and placed her arms around her in a hug as gently as she could.

"Hey Abby," Ziva groaned. Abby began to cry in anticipation of what Ziva's question would be.

"How is everyone else?" Ziva asked fearfully. Abby began to burst out in tears.

"He's dead!" she screamed, "he's dead!"

"Who Abby?" Ziva demanded to know.

"Tony!" Abby screamed as she began to drown in her own tears. Ziva was awestruck.

"How?" Ziva asked.

"When he jumped out the window with you, he knew that there was no way to land safely. He turned so that he would land on his back and you would land on him. He did it to save you!" Abby explained. For the first time in her life Ziva didn't hold her emotions back. She balled out her eyes like she never had before. Now she would never have the chance to tell him how she really felt for him. How she loved him with all her heart and never wanted anyone else.

"What about Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"He and McGee went into MTAC. Gibbs threw himself over McGee as the bomb went off. They both seem to be okay, but Gibbs is in critical condition," Abby said with another burst of tears.

"It will be alright," Ziva added as she did her best to embrace Abby in a hug. Suddenly a light began to flash and a siren began to blare. Nurses and doctors ran towards the room next to Ziva as the announcer came on the speaker.

"Code blue, room 42, code blue, room 42," she repeated.

"No, Gibbs!" Abby yelled as she spun towards the door. She burst out the door and was grabbed by a nurse.

"Ma'am you can't go in there," the nurse said. Abby watched in horror as the events unfolded in slow motion before her eyes. The defibrillator charging as the doctor rubbed gel onto the paddles.

"Clear!" the doctor yelled as he placed the paddles onto Gibbs bare chest. His chest cavity was filled with three hundred volts of electricity and thrust into the air. They starred at the heart monitor, but nothing happened. The nurse recharged the defibrillator to four hundred volts. Abby continued to sob uncontrollably.

They hit the charge button and volts passed though Gibbs body. Still nothing happened. The doctor looked at his watch and Abby passed out into the arms of the awaiting nurse. Ziva stammered to the door.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"He's… he… dead!" Abby stammered. They both collapsed onto the floor next to each other. They unconsciously held each other in their arms and cried.


	3. Semper Fi

Semper Fi

"I can't believe they're… gone!" Abby cried with tears. She put her head on Ducky's shoulder.

"There, there my dear Abby," Ducky said with his slight accent.

"I'll never be able to see them again," she said gasping between words as her tears began to subside, "will you take me home?"

"Yes, would you like me to stay with you?" Ducky asked.

"No, I just have to do some stuff and then I'm going to come back here and stay with McGee and Ziva," Abby explained.

"Okay then," Ducky agreed. They walked out of the hospital and to the car. They drove away into the sun.

Ziva made a full recovery within three months. She was offered to stay at NCIS, but she declined, claiming that she couldn't bare the thought of working without Tony or Gibbs. She returned back to Mossad and has become their top agent. She keeps in touch with McGee, Abby, and Ducky and plans to visit them in the summer.

McGee was released after two weeks with a compound fracture in his left arm and a broken right foot. He returned to NCIS, but transferred to Quantico. He has published three more books in his Deep Four series, and is currently working on two more. The book inspired by the bombing has become his best seller. His sister finished college and ran off with some guy and got married in Vegas. She use to keep in contact, but she fell off the map. McGee looked for her for three years only to find that she had been killed while on call as a stripper.

Ducky lived to age 80 where he then died of a rare type of disease that he contracted while working as an M.E.

Abby went on to find Osama Bin Laden, in work with Mossad and the CIA. She was rewarded 100 million dollars for her part. She retired to Prince Edward Island and works as a PI on the side.

Gibbs and Tony were buried next to each other in Arlington National Cemetery. The ceremony was extremely large. All five of Gibbs' ex-wives were there, and even Jeanne showed up. Both Tony and Gibbs were given awards for their efforts to save others lives at the sacrifice of their own.


End file.
